supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Juritin Family/Transcript
Joshua observation with Jo and June Joshua: "Swear to god, you put me down right now or you're gonna see kung fu voodoo." Jo: Joshua: "Hey, who's the kumquat? Is he a friend of yours?" Jo: Joshua: "Do you watch me flex? Check it out." (flexing) June: Jo: Joshua: "Hey, (bleep). I'm a (bleep) teenager! Do you know what that means?" Jo: Joshua: "That means I can kick your (bleep) six ways from (bleep)!" June: Joshua: "Hey, Jose. How many squats can you do, huh?" June: Joshua: "Exactly. Let me spell it for you. Babies digged by Joshua. Ain't that right, baby." June: Joshua: "Oh, Jose. You're out of your league. You should hit a blueberry or something." (laughs) Jo: Joshua: "Hey! Zip the lip, Onion Dip!" Jo: Joshua: "You're right. You're a grape." Jo: Joshua: "Then, why are you so full of wine? (laughs) Ohh!" Joshua observation with Edward Joshua: "Yo, baby-baby Edward. Guess what?" Edward: Joshua: "Knife." (Collin, Jo, June, Edward, and Zelda screaming) Jo: Joshua: "Psych." (laughs) Collin: Jo: Zelda: Edward: Joshua: "Why don't you stop being such a baby baby Edward?" (laughs) Edward: Joshua: "You see what I did there, Jose? I called him baby." June: Collin: Joshua: "Vanilla cake, eh? More like cream puff!" Zelda: Joshua: "Looks like you can't teach a 13-year old new tricks." Jo: Joshua: "You wanna see a trick? How about I make your face disappear, how about that?" Edward: Joshua: "Go bite a bottle, baby Edward." Edward: Jo: June: Joshua: "Zip em, lock em, and put them in the pockets, onion dips." Jo: Joshua: "You're right. You're grapes." Jo: Joshua: "Then why are you being such a little winer? (laughs) Ohh!" June: Joshua observation with Zelda Zelda: Joshua: "Crush my back, Zelda, I dare you to." Zelda: Reflection Room Joshua: "Jose, I'm about to take drugs." June: " Please do not take drugs, Joshua, you will become ill and you will die." Joshua: "I don't care, nobody will like you, Jose!" June: "If you continue to act this way, I will instantly put you down to the Reflection Room." Joshua: " You never accuse me before!" June: "OK. Move over to the room. I will count to ten to march directly to the room. One....Two...." Joshua: "Don't count to ten; fruits don't belong in this stupid room." June: "This back-talk and attitude will immediately take you to the room and I will limit the counting to three. Joshua: "How dare you! You are both a grape and a banana-head!" June: "Three." (Moves Joshua to the Reflection Room) June: " I have placed you there because of your poor attitude, disrespect and unfairness to me. I expect an apology as soon as your thirteen minutes are up." Joshua: "You are a (bleep)ing jerk. I don't have the guts to be in there anyway." June: " If you continue to back talk to me, I will automatically double your time to 26 minutes. Do you understand me? Joshua: "No way, Jose! How the heck you have set up this rule? I don't want to stay there for almost a million seconds! What a grape you are!" June: "Now this will double your time period. If you get up at anytime, the time will restart." Joshua: "Zip the lip, onion-dip." (peeing on the rug) Category:Episode transcripts